


We The People

by AllegroCrescendo



Series: Fast Times at Angeles High [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AP Classes, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Music, Skateboarding, Students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegroCrescendo/pseuds/AllegroCrescendo
Summary: Viktor follows up on his promise to change his AP classes to be closer to Yuuri and gets into more trouble than anticipated.





	We The People

Chris was enjoying his lunch one nice, summer day. August was always hot in California, and that meant he wore only the most fashionable late summer clothes. Pastels and floral prints were all the rage and yet Chris was wearing a lavender top with white jeans. He was nothing if not a trendsetter. 

Just as the Swiss boy was going to take another bite of his sandwich, a hand slammed a piece of paper down in front of him. He followed it up the arm to the triumphant smile of its owner and couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his best friend. That smile paired with the raised brows always spelled trouble for the duo. 

“Guess who just got their schedule changed to have AP Government with Mr. Cialdini~” Viktor almost sang. 

“The same person who got nominated for idiot of the year for jeopardizing their chances to Juilliard, I’m guessing.” Chris quipped, waving his fork in Viktor’s face. Viktor shoved his hand away and plopped down next to him, pouting. “What, you’re not eating lunch? Did your daddy not pack caviar today?” Chris teased.

Viktor rolled his eyes and reached into his satchel, pulling out a shiny red apple, “If my dad were to make me lunch, I’d ask for beef stroganoff and you wouldn’t have any.” 

“Oh boo-hoo, Nikiforov.” Chris tugged a silver piece of hair and Viktor’s hand came back for vengeance to swat him away, though his eyes looked appreciative. Chris knew deep down that Viktor was nervous. After all, Government was his first AP class that wasn’t English or music related. So Chris decided to tease a bit. As opposed to most, who treated Viktor like some kind of deity or tried to mooch off of him thanks to his father’s work, Chris tried his best to simply treat him like Viktor. Especially after what he found out had happened in the 4th grade. 

“You’re being such a drag, Giacometti,” Viktor whined and bit into his apple, chewing it mournfully.

“I’m not the one who transferred into an AP class to follow a boy and is probably going to keep his devilishly handsome best friend up until 3 am for homework help.” Chris snarked back and Viktor rolled his eyes.

Clearly unamused, Viktor decided to hit him where it hurt “No one wears lavender anymore, Chris.” 

“I’m bringing it back!”

______  
“Okay, no big deal. It’s only government. That’s easy. It’s all about the functions of governments. Easy.” Viktor gave himself a small pep talk before walking into the classroom early. He looked around nervously and tried to find someone he knew amongst the litter of kids who had arrived to class. Nope. All of these were the AP senior kids who he either had no affiliation with or who hated his guts. Great. Viktor should have asked Chris what period Yuuri had AP Government instead of running into it head first. 

He ran a nervous hand through his hair and plastered his picture-perfect smile on his face before plopping down at an empty table at the front. Viktor tried to keep himself from fidgeting much as he stared at random sketches on the desks of man-eating bunnies and hearts encircling initials. He only looked up when a large shadow fell over him. Viktor smiled kindly at the teacher and offered his hand, “Hi, I’m Viktor Nikiforov. You’re Mr. Cialdini, I suppose?” he asked.

Mr. Cialdini shook his hand firmly, “Pleased to meet you. I’ve heard all about you from the Arts Department. You’re all the rage, Mr. Nikiforov.” the Government teacher commented before laying out the syllabus and textbook requirement and explaining them one by one to Viktor. “If anything, ask your neighbor for help. He’s usually late but he is my top student. I had him last year for AP US History and he’s quite the genius.” 

“Oh, really? Who is he?” Viktor asked, desperate to make friends by any means. He might even have to play his “famous daddy” card, something he really hated.

“His name is Yuuri Katsuki.” began Mr. Cialdini, ignoring the way Viktor choked on his saliva, “He’s very shy and timid despite his appearance so go easy on him.”

“I will.” Viktor squeaked and looked at the desk in anticipation. Mr. Cialdini nodded and walked back to his desk, seemingly contempt with Viktor’s answer. Viktor squirmed in his seat, looking to the door every time it opened with high hopes only to let them fall whenever he realized it _wasn’t_ Yuuri. He sighed and placed his chin on the back of his hand, staring up at the board and waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did, Mr. Cialdini stood and took roll, with Viktor pouting when Yuuri’s name was called and responded. 

The lecture began quickly and Viktor took out a notebook and a pen before he wrote notes in his elegant cursive at Mr. Cialdini’s lecturing. He groaned softly when he realized he had no idea what any of this meant. It wasn’t like he paid any attention in his regular government class. He tried his best to keep up and sent a silent prayer to whatever god was up there to watch his back because he was about as useful as this class as a white crayon. 

A couple of minutes into the lecture, the door swung open and Yuuri rushed in, completely bewildered with his skateboard tucked under his arm. He looked at Mr. Cialdini and the teacher only halted his lecture on the Constitution momentarily to jerk his chin to his desk. Fidgeting uncomfortably, Yuuri quickly stashed his board beneath the teacher’s desk.

“Yuuri, why don’t you help us? What is the article and section that grants Congress the power to do whatever necessary to make laws?” the Italian man asked, leaning on his podium with an expectant look. Viktor turned to look at Yuuri and it was as if the skater boy had just noticed him for the first time because he went completely red in the face. Viktor smiled kindly and waved at him. Yuuri waved meekly back and looked at the ground. 

“I don’t think any of the Founding Fathers knew sign language. Try again, Yuuri,” assured Mr. Cialdini, eliciting laughter from the class and deepening Yuuri’s blush. 

“Ah! Sorry. It’s the Necessary and Proper Clause: Article 1 section 8.” Yuuri answered and ducked his head to avoid the stares of his classmates as he made a beeline to his desk. He sat in the seat next to Viktor and glanced at him nervously. Viktor could tell he was trying really hard to keep his gaze on the board. 

As soon as the teacher wandered to the back of the room during his lecture, Viktor leaned into Yuuri and smiled, “Hi, stranger.”

“What are you doing here?” Yuuri whispered, flickering his attention over to Viktor who only smiled and pulled his schedule out of his binder. 

“I love Hamilton so I thought, why not take a class on what he loved?” Viktor joked in a hushed whisper, only to succumb when Yuuri stared at him in disbelief. “I wanted to challenge myself with another AP class. I heard Government was a good one.” Viktor lied. _I wanted to be near you at any cost._

Yuuri seemed to buy into the lie and nodded, before refocusing his attention on the board. He produced a notebook and pencil from his backpack and began to scribble away. Viktor glanced over once in awhile and tried to copy from Yuuri’s notes because was completely lost. Yuuri must have been one of the messiest writers to ever live because Viktor couldn’t make out a single word Yuuri was writing and it was slightly frustrating to him. Despite his struggles, he managed to pick up basic concepts. The legislative branch was Congress and they made laws. Congress is bicameral and consisted of the House of Representatives and the Senate. 

With a resigned groan, Viktor slunk down in his seat. _What have you gotten yourself into, Nikiforov? _The bell that signaled the end of class in what seemed an eternity later was his only saving grace from the lengthy period.__

__As Yuuri packed up his supplies, Viktor stopped him by placing a hand over Yuuri’s much smaller, stubbier hand. Shockwaves shot up his arm as he and Yuuri met eyes. Something deep inside his heart burned brightly. “Wait.” Viktor breathed._ _

__Yuuri’s breath hitched as he looked up to Viktor, his attention completely on the taller, “Yes?”_ _

__“Can...Can I see your notes? I didn’t catch what Cialdini said about the War Powers Act.” Viktor lied. He was looking for any excuse to talk to Yuuri and damn well he would pretend to care about the class._ _

__Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck, “I don’t...I don’t think you’ll be able to read it. They’re in Japanese.”_ _

__“Japanese?” Viktor questioned, waiting for an explanation._ _

__“I...I should really get to class. Dr. Baranovskaya doesn’t like it when I’m late to dance.” Yuuri admitted and Viktor gave a small internal cheer at learning a new fact from Yuuri._ _

__“Dance, huh? Let me walk you, then! I have music composition next but Yakov- er, Mr. Feltsman doesn’t mind it when I’m late to that. Well. He does but I could care less.” Viktor joked and Yuuri laughed, making Viktor internally fist pump. “Come on, you can tell me all about your Japanese notes.”_ _

__“Well, it’s nothing special. In all honesty.” Yuuri said, waving goodbye to Mr. Cialdini before hustling out the classroom. “It’s faster for me to write in Japanese because it was my first language. I was born in Japan and my family only moved here when I was 10-”_ _

__“Which explains the accent.” Viktor deduced and Yuuri confirmed with a nod._ _

__Yuuri walked in deep thought for a while. “Phichit’s family lived in Japan for a while. That’s how we first met.” His voice was soft and Viktor borderline strained to hear, “Then they moved to Detroit. Then back to Thailand. Then here to California. When my family’s business went under, they offered us the opportunity to come move out here with them until we were back on our feet.” Yuuri explained. His mood had taken a drastic turn, and he was much quieter now._ _

__“I can’t say I relate too much. My dad is one of the best recording engineers in the business so money has never really been a problem.” Viktor saw the dance room nearing and began to struggle to find words to say. There were a thousand and three things to say. _I know we just met but I’m already crushing on you. Can I take you on a date? Can I kiss you?_ _ _

__Viktor didn’t get a chance to say much else before they were at the door of the dance room. He peered inside to see mirrors covering all the walls of the room except for a brick one at the very back. Barres lined the mirrors and a dark Marley floor was clear of all dancers, who were probably off getting dressed for a dance session. Offhandedly, Viktor wondered what Yuuri wore to dance in and what style Yuuri danced to. “All my four years at this school and I’ve never bothered to look into the dance room,” Viktor admitted. “It’s only three classes down from the band room too.” He laughed_ _

__Yuuri nodded shyly and rubbed the back of his neck, “If you’re really interested maybe...ah...nevermind. Forget I said anything.”_ _

__Viktor’s interest was suddenly piqued, “No, tell me!” He exclaimed, grabbing Yuuri’s hand and watching the younger boy tense up._ _

__“A-ah...well...I was” He hesitated and looked around, “I was just thinking that if you really were that interested, maybe you can...attend one of our dance recitals.”_ _

__Viktor gasped in delight and took Yuuri’s other hand “That sounds like a wonderful idea! Just tell me whenever it is! I’d love to see you!”_ _

__Yuuri wiggled his hands out of Viktor’s and shoved them deeply into his pocket and looking away, “I am new to the dance class so I may not get too big of a role.” Yuuri’s eyes seemingly lightened underneath the blue frames of his glasses, “My family friend encouraged me to take the class. Well, more like she bugged me for three years because she taught me ballet as a child in Japan and I finally gave into her persistence after three years because she also scares me.” He laughed awkwardly._ _

__“She sounds like a lovely person.” Viktor joked._ _

__“Well. She’s Minako Okukawa. Also known as the AP Microeconomics teacher.” Yuuri laughed as Viktor’s eyes widened._ _

__“Wait...isn't she trying to take over the dance class?” Viktor asked in a hushed voice._ _

__Yuuri nodded, “But Dr. Baranovskaya is pretty fierce herself.” He looked around in fear as if by even speaking their names, the two wicked women would appear._ _

__Viktor rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know. Yakov...er, Mr. Feltsman is my godfather and-”_ _

__“Viktor! Leave my student alone to change and get to class!” A nasal voice chastised as a figure appeared at the door. Lilia was dressed in a dull brown shirt, dance leggings, and pale ballet shoes. She stood in third position with impeccable form and a piercing glare, which was conveniently directed at her fellow Russian._ _

__“Lilia!” Viktor cooed, “Sorry, I mean Mrs. Feltsman. Crap, no. Ms. Baranovskaya!” Viktor laughed, a heart-shaped smile appearing on his face. Yuuri cowered away in fear, staring at Viktor with wide eyes as certain death was ahead on the road he was racing on._ _

__“That’s Dr. Baranovskaya!” She shouted, making Viktor’s smile wavered. “Go on! Get to class! And tell your damned godfather to watch his students better!” She shouted, and Viktor could only laugh at the woman._ _

__“Sorry! I’m Yuuri’s new friend and I just wanted to walk him to class!” Viktor sang and Dr. Baranovskaya glared at the shorter boy._ _

__“Get to the dressing room. Now!” She ordered, making the shy boy squeak and rush into the dance room, almost tripping over himself._ _

__“Bye bye, Yuuri!” Viktor sang, waving his arm wildly over his head before smiling at Dr. Baranovskaya._ _

__The dance teacher looked unamused, “Oh don’t give me that crap, Viktor. Get to class before the bell rings.” She scolded him and Viktor gave her a coy smile._ _

__“I’ll be here to walk him to the next class!” He chuckled before racing off to Composition, ideas coursing through his mind._ _

__Before he could reach the door of the band room, a sudden thought struck him. “Oh, Yuuri didn’t have his skateboard…” the silver-haired teen said aloud to no one in particular “I know! I’ll go get it for him and surprise him with it next period!”_ _

___________  
“What do you mean my parent has to pick it up!” Viktor cried, slamming his hands on the desk of the Dean’s secretary. _ _

__Ms. Gonzales only shrugged, “Sorry, kid. Those are the rules. Skateboards aren’t permitted on campus during school hours unless they’re locked up in our racks.”_ _

__Viktor groaned as he dejectedly left the Dean’s office. He plopped down outside on a bench and dropped his face into his hands. “I’m such an idiot!” He whined and kicked his feet like a two-year-old throwing a tantrum._ _

__Viktor had raced over to Mr. Cialdini’s class, ducking straight to the teacher’s desk and snatching up Yuuri’s skateboard before racing out the class, ignoring the Government teacher’s shouts. As he ran towards the band room, a campus proctor had stopped him and demanded he turn over his skateboard and his name. Flustered, Viktor did so and bumbled out only his first name. The Proctor said if he wanted his board, to see the Dean’s secretary. After watching the proctor disappear, Viktor scrambled to the office and pleaded for the board back. The woman only shook her head and said Viktor’s parents would have to pick it up after school._ _

__Oh god. How was he gonna tell Yuuri? Sweet Yuuri who was probably very attached to the board. Sweet Yuuri who eyes would look so sad when Viktor told him that his precious board was confiscated and only Viktor’s workaholic dad could pick it up and the man was barely present throughout the week on a good one as it was. Sweet Yuuri whose eyes could end wars and bring the strongest of men to their knees. Viktor’s stomach twisted with guilt. How could he have been so stupid?_ _

__His ears perked up when the bell rung and he stood, hurrying over to the dance room. He stood, teetering on his toes, while he watched dance students pour out of the room. Many of the girls did a double take at Viktor and if he was going to be honest, who wouldn’t? Viktor was conscious of his good looks but he never let it get to his head._ _

__Yuuri was the last one out, adjusting his beanie on his head. His cheeks were flushed a light red shade and Yuuri was sure it was because of the hellish dance routines Dr. Baranovskaya put him through. Yurio took ballet classes with his aunt as a child and would come home crying because of the pain he was in. He could only imagine the rigorous routines the woman would put older, more experienced dancers through._ _

__“Yuuri!” Viktor cried, startling the younger male. Yuuri made a noise of surprise and Viktor had to stifle laughter, “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Viktor apologized, melting at the sight of Yuuri’s pout._ _

__“It’s fine.” Yuuri said with a huff and adjusting his glasses on his face, “What are you doing here?”_ _

__“I’m here to walk you to class! I have Literature next so...why not?” Viktor declared, stepping closer to Yuuri._ _

__“I have AP Calculus with Mrs. Park. It’s on the way to Mr. LeRoy’s class but you really don’t have to walk me.” Yuuri insisted._ _

__Viktor shook his head, “Nonsense! I want to walk you~” Viktor purred._ _

__Yuuri conceded and the two walked together, falling into easy conversation about nothing. Yuuri talked about his latest dance choreography and Viktor listened, loving the way the boy’s eyes sparkled when he talked about something he was passionate about. Yuuri then shifted the topic over to skating and Viktor’s guilt grew in his stomach again. _Shit...his skateboard_ Viktor thought helplessly._ _

__“-tor? Hello? Viktor?” Yuuri’s soft voice pulled him from his swirling thoughts. He blinked twice and refocused on the warm eyes in front of him._ _

__“Sorry. You were saying?” He flashed Yuuri a brief smile and the younger boy pursed his lips._ _

__“Are you okay? You stopped walking out of nowhere,” Yuuri said suspiciously and Viktor gulped comically loud “You’re extremely out of it too and you’re looking pale-”_ _

__“I’m Russian, Yuuri. We’re pale people.” Viktor flipped his bangs out of his eyes for extra flair and Yuuri rolled his eyes so far into the back of his head, Viktor was scared they would get stuck there._ _

__“You know that’s not what I meant. Anyway, my point is. Are you feeling okay? You’re not sick, are you?” Yuuri’s voice brimmed with concern and Viktor is damn ready to start a religion to worship the boy. Yuuri-anity. Yes, that sounds about right. Yuuri tugs his sleeve and wills him to keep walking because he would hate for the two of them to be late to class._ _

__“No. I’m feeling fine, I just have something to tell you.” Viktor took a deep breath, preparing himself for Yuuri to hate him._ _

__

__Viktor couldn’t miss the way Yuuri’s voice hitched and he stared at Viktor’s, “Okay?” He breathed, a little uncertain._ _

__  
_Viktor counts one beat. And then two. And three. He’s really good at counting beats and rests. “I may have gotten your skateboard confiscated because I wanted to grab it for you and surprise you with it because I thought you forgot it in Mr. Cialdini’s classroom and I didn’t know that you stash it there to avoid it being taken away and-”_  


__Yuuri cuts him off with a finger to his lips and Viktor has the sudden urge to kiss it and then kiss the raven-haired boy. “Okay, slow down. You’re frying my ears.” Yuuri teases and Viktor sighs in relief because he doesn’t seem mad._ _

__“My board is confiscated? I’ll just have my mom come and get it after school.” Yuuri said as if it were the easiest thing in the world._ _

__“It’s under my name.” Viktor groans and Yuuri’s brows knit together in thought._ _

__“Right. Okay. Would your parent be okay with coming and picking it up?” Yuuri pondered and looked at Viktor expectantly._ _

__Viktor sighed, ran a hand through his hair and lamented, “He’s a total workaholic. I’ll see but no promises.” Viktor hated himself by the tenfold now._ _

__Yuuri and Viktor stood outside the door of Yuuri’s classroom and Viktor leaned against the wall (the way many couples did, but it was something Viktor didn’t mention). He noticed people staring at them as they passed and he offhandedly wondered if they looked like a couple of the passing stream of students. “I promise you we’ll figure something out, okay?” Yuuri murmured, looking Viktor in the eyes. Viktor could only nod numbly as Yuuri smiled sweetly and waved. “Then get to class.”_ _

__After quick goodbyes, Yuuri watched the retreating back of his newfound friend with butterflies dancing in his stomach. He quickly scurried into his math class._ _

__Elsewhere, Viktor plopped down into his seat in his literature class. He knew he’d have to pull the ‘Brat’ card to get Yuuri’s skateboard back. It wasn’t pretty but drastic times called for drastic measures. He looked at the warm-up assignment on the board. The task at a hand was to examine any well-known quote. His tablemates were using Shakespeare. Others were using T.S Eliot and a handful chose Wordsworth. Viktor, however, decided to use Mountfort._ _

___Be still my beating heart._ _ _

_______________ _

_____ _

Incoming message from: Sugar Daddy

______

> ____
> 
> Chris! Can you text me Yuuri’s number?
> 
> ____

____  
__  
  


Incoming Message from: Chris GiASSmeti

______

> ____
> 
> Barely know the boy and already trying to score a date? Alright give me a solid minute.
> 
> ____

____  
__  
  


Incoming File from: Chris GiASSmeti

______

> ____
> 
> **Contact.Yuuri.Phichit.Friend.card**
> 
> ____

____  
  


__Viktor smiled gratefully at his phone before saving Yuuri’s number to his phone (with an embarrassing amount of heart emojis after it). He quickly then shot a text to Yuuri, before shoving his phone into his pocket and refocusing his attention on the book the class was discussing._ _

_____ _

Incoming message from: Unknown number 

______

> ____
> 
> Hey Yuuri :-) It’s Viktor. I got your number from Chris. Meet me after school by the student store? Then we can go get your skateboard. See you then! 
> 
> ____

____  
  


______________ _

__As soon as the bell rung, Viktor practically flew to the student store. Normally, he’d be headed towards the bandroom for after-school shenanigans. Right now, he had to fight for Yuuri’s skateboard. Fistfight if it came to it. Okay, maybe not fist fight because Viktor bruises easily. But his point was made. He would do whatever it took to get that board back. Like borderline running to the student store. In fact, Viktor was practically breathless as he arrived and grinned like a madman when he saw Yuuri waiting for him by the student store, just like he’d asked. As soon as he caught sight of Viktor, he smiled and walked towards him, gripping on the straps of his backpack._ _

__“Hi. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting.” Viktor apologized and Yuuri only shook his head._ _

__“No, not really. I just got here. Come on, Ms. Gonzales has something I’d really like back.” Yuuri pouted, but Viktor could see the twinkle of humor in his large, chocolate eyes._ _

__The duo walked into the Dean’s office together, stopping right in front of the secretary’s desk. She was typing away furiously on her laptop before she came to a stop and peered up at them through her glasses. “Oh. It’s you. I told you that you can’t get that board back without a guardian.” Ms. Gonzales sighed._ _

__“You see. That’s my problem. My dad is a workaholic who can’t spend a second away from work to come pick up the board. Plus he works an hour away.” Viktor reasoned._ _

__The secretary looked unimpressed, “No one else at home? Mom? Grandma?”_ _

__Viktor hesitated before shaking his head. “Call my dad if you need to. But be warned. He might be grouchy that you did.” Viktor spared a glance towards Yuuri, ashamed of the tone he was taking. He felt like Draco at that moment. _My father will hear about this.__ _

__“Alright kid. What’s your dad’s name? I’ll look him up in the system.” Ms. Gonzales asked, turning her chair to face a different computer screen._ _

__“Dmitry, ” Viktor matter-of-factly said._ _

__“Dmitry what?”_ _

__Viktor smiled._ _

__“Dmitry Nikiforov.”_ _

__The secretary froze and looked up at Viktor, eyes narrowing as she inspected the boy closer. She sat back and groaned slightly. “Dmitry Nikiforov? Work or Cell phone?” She asked, clearly understanding what she got herself into. Viktor kept turning to look at Yuuri, afraid that the boy’s opinion of him might change with his bratty facade._ _

__“Work. I’ll save you some trouble because he’s never in his office. Call Sunset Records and ask for Dmitry in the studio.” Viktor’s tone was haughty._ _

__Ms. Gonzales followed Viktor’s instructions and waited for her call to be transferred. Viktor counted the rings that could be heard. _One...two...three...four….__ _

__“Dmitry speaking.” Viktor’s father’s gruff voice came from the receiver._ _

__“Hi, Mr. Nikiforov. I’m calling from your son’s school because he recently had a skateboard confiscated and let me know that you can’t come with him to pick it up and here at the school we do require-” Ms. Gonzales was cut off by a loud, impatient sigh._ _

__“Give him the board. I’ll send a check in the mail. I don’t have time for this.” In a matter of seconds, the line went dead and Ms. Gonzales stared dumbly at the desk in front of her. Yuuri looked up at Viktor helplessly and he motioned for the boy to stay quiet for a second. The Dean’s secretary shook her head and looked up at Viktor. The Russian teen only shrugged his shoulders helplessly._ _

__“Next time, I will make him come down here.” She threatened as she stood and searched for Yuuri’s board. She pulled it from under a pile of other confiscated boards and handed it to Viktor, who beamed a heart-shaped smile to her._ _

__“Thank you! Have a nice day!” He grabbed Yuuri’s arm and dragged him out the office. Yuuri stumbled behind him and whined softly, only stopping when Viktor did so at the front of the school. Viktor presented the board to Yuuri in a flashy manner._ _

__“I’m sorry I got it confiscated. I’ve learned my lesson.” he joked. Yuuri smiled and shook his head._ _

__“It’s fine. I have it now, right?” Yuuri reassured and Viktor wanted to nothing more but kiss and love him. How could one be so sympathetic?_ _

__“Say...Viktor?” Yuuri asked._ _

__Viktor tilted his head, “Yeah?”_ _

__“Which way do you live?” Yuuri’s question came soft and timid._ _

__“That way.” Viktor pointed in the direction of his home, suddenly curious as to why Yuuri would want to know where he lived. The boy seemed very shy around Viktor, something that Viktor found completely adorable._ _

__“Would...would you want to walk home with me?” Yuuri asked, biting the inside of his cheek._ _

__Viktor’s heart leapt into his throat and the butterflies revived in his stomach._ _

___Be still my beating heart_ _ _

__“Yeah. I’d love to.”_ _

_______________ _

__

_____ _

Incoming message from: Yuri  <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

______

> ____
> 
> MMS Message Download: Notes.jpg
> 
> ____

____  
__  
  


Incoming message from: Viktor Nikiforov

______

> ____
> 
> What's that?
> 
> ____

____  
__  
  


Incoming message from: Yuri <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 

______

> __I rewrote my government notes in English for you._ _

_  
___  


__In the air of the humid, august night, a loud, excited squeal was heard._  
_


End file.
